


Wedding Dilemma

by thebluewater7



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, F/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluewater7/pseuds/thebluewater7
Summary: When Usagi decides she wants to have a Moon Kingdom style wedding, Mamoru doesn't think it's an issue. Until she informs him of one problem: he has to have someone give him away at the wedding.Inspired by a post on tumblr by Sailorheadcanons





	Wedding Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was not just inspired by Sailorheadcanon's tumblr post, but by a few of my friends. They convinced (read as begged) me to write this for them to enjoy.

“Mamo-chan?” Usagi spoke softly. She was no longer paying attention to the movie playing in their apartment.

“Yes, Usako?” Mamoru glanced down to where his fiancée had her head in his lap. “What is it?”

“I was talking to the girls earlier during our wedding planning time and Luna told me something interesting.” Usagi fidgeted with her sleeve. “Apparently, during the Silver Millennium, the bride was the one standing at the alter waiting for the groom.”

Mamoru waited to see if she was going to say more, but Usagi just watched him nervously. “I suppose that makes sense. After all, you guys were a more matriarchal society than we were. And are.”

“That doesn’t bother you at all?”

“Usako, I’ve already told you that if there’s anything you want to discuss us doing for the wedding, you only need to ask. I’ll listen.”

“Well…I was just wondering,” Usagi took a deep breath. “Would you be okay if we did it that way instead of me walking down to you?”

“If that’s what you want. I think it’d be a nice way to change things. Plus, it’ll help keep some of your old traditions alive until Crystal Tokyo comes to be.” Mamoru smiled. “Why were you so worried?”

“Mamo-chan,” Usagi’s face was serious as she sat up. “I thought you’d be more upset about this.”

“Why? I don’t mind walking down the aisle to you. It’ll be different for sure.”

“You’re missing something though.” Usagi explained. “You need someone to walk you down the aisle and give you away.”

Mamoru froze. He opened his mouth and closed it again. Taking a deep breath, he said, “I don’t have any family to do that.”

“I know! That’s why I was worried.”

“Do you know…does it have to be a family member?” Mamoru asked.

Usagi shook her head. “Luna said that people didn’t always have family members give them away. I guess it was more of a sign that said that they trusted the groom to not rush things. It was supposed to be a grounding force to remind them not to rush towards beauty. I think. I don’t know. Honestly, I sort of zoned out a bit.” Usagi admitted sheepishly. “It sounded like something Ami might have come up with.”

“Does it matter if I have a male or female walk me down?” Mamoru asked next, mind whirling through possible people.

Usagi shook her head. “Same sex couples could get married all the time, so there were no issues with whoever was giving them away. No matter how anyone identified.”

“Right,” Mamoru said. “This feels somewhat familiar…”

Usagi brightened. “For you too? That’s great! Luna said that she thought we might have discussed this in the past life.”

“I’m sure a marriage like that would have been an interesting event given the way things between our kingdoms were.” Mamoru smiled. “Anyways, let’s finish this movie. You can tell the girls I agreed to this tomorrow and I’ll figure out who to have me walk down the aisle to you.”

* * *

“I don’t know what I’m going to do, Motoki.” Mamoru groaned. “Not that I don’t love you or anything, but how am I supposed to figure out who should give me away to Usagi?”

Motoki pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh again. “I still can’t believe you agreed to this in the first place. Like I know that you love her but she has family that could easily walk her down the aisle. Oh! Have you thought about asking her mother?”

“I have. But I thought that’d be kind of weird since she’s Usagi’s mother.”

“And I’m guessing that you’ve also considered asking some of the girls because they were Usagi’s friends first.”

Mamoru nodded. “And then I came to you…”

“But since you said there’s some things that are hard to explain to me about why it’s so important that you do it this way, I’m not sure I’m the right person to do it.” Motoki finished. “Don’t you have those new guy friends to ask? They seem to understand some of the stuff you do with Usagi and the others better than I do.”

Mamoru took a deep breath as he tilted his head back. That had been a huge surprise. A few months ago, the Shitennou had suddenly reverted back to human form. Usagi and him had helped them get on their feet but getting them to socialize was proving to be a bigger challenge, even with Usagi’s big blue eyes. Of course, they would understand why Mamoru was doing what he was but…

“I don’t know. You must have noticed they’re not that social. And as much as we’ve discussed inviting them to the wedding, the girls aren’t really happy about the idea.” Mamoru tried to explain.

Motoki raised an eyebrow. “Obviously there’s history here that I don’t know, but it’s your wedding. Why are the girls making that decision for the both of you?”

Mamoru delayed answering by taking a sip of his tea. “The girls don’t really get along with them. Like you said…there’s a lot of bad history between them and it’s making things difficult.”

“Well…they can’t exactly refuse to let them in if one of them is walking you down the aisle, can they?”

* * *

“You’re serious?” Kunzite asked, looking at Mamoru. Mamoru had asked all four of them to come over for dinner so he could talk to them. “You’ve agreed to get married according to the traditions of the Moon Kingdom?”

“I have. It seems fitting after all. It is Usagi’s power that will change the Earth. And saved all of us.” Mamoru added the last bit when he saw Nephrite open his mouth to argue. Nephrite quickly held his hands up.

“So what’s the issue? Or did you just feel like you should tell us about it?” Zoisite asked, refusing to look up from his plate. “It’s not like we’re going to be invited. I doubt the Senshi will agree with that.”

“He needs someone to walk him down the aisle to the princess.” Kunzite announced. The other three froze. Mamoru just stared at him in surprise. “Venus and I might have discussed the differences in wedding ceremonies.”

“You were planning to marry her, weren’t you?” Jadeite spoke first. “Wow. Who would have guessed that?”

“Enough.” Kunzite’s tone was warning. “We’re not discussing the past life. Endymi – sorry, Mamoru – have you decided on who should do the honors?”

Mamoru looked down at his plate, mimicking Zoisite. “Not really. But Motoki gave me an idea. If one of you did it, then the girls can’t possibly refuse to allow you four to attend the wedding.”

Nephrite and Jadeite snorted. Zoisite finally looked up from his plate. “You can’t seriously think that? Mars will roast us alive.”

“I think they would agree that we’re okay to be there if you stated that we wish to be by your side for this occasion. They might not agree but we are still technically your sworn guards. Even if we have…neglected that duty.” Kunzite said. “And since we are still your sworn guards and protectors, I believe it is my duty to be the one to walk you down the aisle.”

“And how exactly do you figure that?” Nephrite asked.

“I am not only the oldest, but the leader.” Kunzite answered. “No offense to Jadeite or Zoisite but I don’t think Mamoru wants someone shorter escorting him down the aisle.”

“No worries about that.” Zoisite muttered. The other four exchanged glances at Zoisite’s unusual behavior. Jadeite started to open his mouth but closed it quickly once Kunzite shot him a glare.

“Well, have fun informing the princess and her senshi of this decision.” Nephrite said. “Now, what else did you want to discuss?”

* * *

“Absolutely not.” Rei was the first to speak, which didn’t really surprise Mamoru. “I don’t care if they’ve reformed or not. I don’t think they should be allowed near Usagi.”

“You’re damn right they shouldn’t be by her on her wedding!” Haruka’s voice burst from the phone sitting on the table.

“Haruka!” Michiru scolded. “Hotaru is right here.”

“I don’t care. Mamoru, you’re crazy if you think we’re going to allow them at your wedding.” Haruka spat.

“Haruka-san, I don’t mean to be rude, but I don’t think it should be our decision.” Makoto spoke up, drawing everyone’s attention. “I’m not saying I trust them completely, but perhaps this is a good time to give them a chance? After all, we will all be there. And besides, it’s Usagi and Mamoru’s wedding. It should be their choice.”

There was a bit of silence following Makoto’s opinion as the others thought about what she had said. Minako broke the silence.

“I think that makes the most sense.”

“What?” Rei and Haruka protested together.

“Well, Mako-chan is right. We will all be present there. And if we were able to fight them all those years ago when we were new to our powers, imagine how much easier it should be now.” Minako pointed out. Mamoru tried hard not to laugh. The others might not have noticed, but Minako had a slight look of longing in her eyes. There was definitely more that she and Kunzite had not told the others.

“Hopefully, it doesn’t come to that.” Usagi said. “But you’re all okay with them coming then?”

Almost everyone nodded. Mamoru was surprised by the one person who didn’t.

“Ami-chan? Are you not okay with it?” Usagi looked worried. Ami had been rather quiet during the entire discussion.

“What? Oh, I’m sorry! I was thinking about something else.” Ami immediately apologized. Several eyebrows were raised at that. Ami didn’t usually lose focus like this. “It’s not my wedding so I really don’t think it’s my place to have a say in the guest list. And I don’t think they’re going to want to cause problems.”

Usagi looked at Mamoru, who shrugged. They could talk about it later.

“So!” Minako had a large grin on her face as she looked at Mamoru. “Which one of them is walking you down the aisle?”  
Mamoru’s mouth dropped open. Of course, she would have figured it out. “Kunzite is,” he admitted. Minako’s eyes sparkled at that news.

* * *

“Ami-chan was acting kind of weird, wasn’t she?” Usagi asked Mamoru that night as they watched another movie.

“She’s not the only one.” Mamoru admitted. “Zoisite was acting a bit strange when I spoke to them about this yesterday.”

“You don’t think there’s something we’re missing, do you?”

Mamoru frowned. “Not presently, but I have a feeling we’re missing something from the past life. But I really don’t remember them interacting a whole lot back then.”

“I don’t either. I mean, they would when on guard duty for us but they seemed to do that together the least.” Usagi mused aloud. “Hopefully, it’s figured out before the wedding. I don’t want them to be put out.”

“Knowing both of them, they’ll try their best to hide it since it’s out day.” Mamoru reasoned. “We’ll just have to figure it out later, I guess.”

* * *

“Are you ready?” Kunzite asked Mamoru a few months later. Mamoru nodded. “I still can not believe that you agreed to this, but since it is our planet that is now their home, I guess it makes sense to have their wedding customs be the ones honored.”

“And you and Venus? Did you guys come to that conclusion all those years ago?” Mamoru couldn’t resist asking as they got into position. Haruka had been giving the Shitennou dirty looks earlier and he was really hoping nothing went wrong.

“We never got quite that far.” Kunzite admitted. “And I don’t know if we ever will. But put that out of your mind for today. Today is about you and the princess finally getting married.”

“Right. Although, I think you need to remember to call her Usagi.” Mamoru grinned at Kunzite.

“Right.” The doors opened, allowing Mamoru to see Usagi waiting for him. They both grinned. “Let’s get you to her.”

* * *

Minako snickered a bit as Kunzite escorted Mamoru down the aisle towards them. Not that she didn’t love the idea of Mamoru walking down the aisle instead of Usagi, but the view was hilarious. Kunzite could at least crack a smile.

“I’m not sure he knows how.” Rei muttered next to her, causing her to jump. “You didn’t realize you said that out loud, did you?”

“Hush.” Minako whispered back. “And he can. I’ve seen it.”

Rei had the good sense not to respond to that. Out of everyone, Rei knew the most about Minako’s past relationships in both the past and present lives. Rei made it clear that she didn’t exactly approve of Minako’s plan to talk to Kunzite, but that had been benched by the recent concern over Ami. Minako snuck a glance at Ami, who was happily watching Mamoru approach. But her eyes would flicker towards Zoisite every now and then. There was definitely something going on.

“He looks so happy, Minako.” Usagi breathed. Minako smiled.

“He probably can’t believe how lucky he is that you’re getting married. Doesn’t matter if he’s had proof of that for a long time.” Minako made sure no one other than Usagi and Rei could hear her. Rei’s grin grew a bit, but she was wise enough not to start laughing, as Usagi turned a bit pink. Mamoru raised an eyebrow at them but Usagi just shook her head. She had a feeling that the girls would be teasing them about it later.

“Princess, I present your prince.” Kunzite said with the straightest face as he handed Mamoru over. Usagi tried hard not to laugh as Mamoru rolled his eyes.

“Thank you,” she said with a large smile. “I’m glad you were here for him, Kunzite.”

Kunzite raised an eyebrow in surprise, but only inclined his head before stepping away. Mamoru and Usagi smiled at each other before turning so the ceremony could begin.

* * *

The reception was a lot of fun as Mamoru and Usagi took the first dance. Many people had commented on how they loved that Mamoru had walked down to Usagi. Mamoru told people that it felt right since he was joining her family. Kunzite and Minako were the first to join them after the song changed, quickly followed by Haruka and Michiru. Rei was ignoring Jadeite but Makoto agreed to dance with Nephrite.

“Mamoru said your name is Ami now.” Zoisite said softly from behind Ami. She jumped a bit. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s fine. And yes.” She smiled at him. “Mizuno Ami. It’s nice to meet you.”

Zoisite smiled. He looked around quickly, making sure the others were occupied. “I hope you don’t mind me asking, but how much do you remember from the past?”

Ami’s breath caught. “We’ve been slowly regaining them for a while, but since you guys returned it’s been becoming more clear. I remember us.”

“Have you told the others?” Zoisite asked.

Ami shook her head. “I wasn’t sure what to say to them. I didn’t want to distract Usagi or Mamoru-san either. And I wasn’t sure about you.”

Zoisite nodded his head in understanding. “If you don’t want to try again, I completely understand. We did some truly terrible things and –”

Ami cut him off by placing her hand on his arm. “Zoisite. I didn’t mean that. I meant that I was unsure of what you would remember. And what you would feel after the way things ended.”

“I feel ashamed.” Zoisite admitted. “And I’m not sure I’ve been handling things well. I think the guys were starting to worry about me.”

“Well, they won’t have to anymore.” Ami smiled. “I think I was worrying the girls too. I sort of zoned out after Mamoru brought up having you four at the wedding.”

“You zoned out? That definitely would have gotten attention. Although,” Zoisite looked at the dance floor, “I think Kunzite and Venus were hiding something too back then. Kunzite might have let it slip that he already knew about the Moon Kingdom’s wedding traditions.”

“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me.” Ami shook her head. “Now, how about we join the others on the dance floor?”

“Is that an order?” Zoisite teased as he offered his arm to escort her to the dance floor. Ami blushed a bit, shaking her head fondly.

“Of course not.”

* * *

“So I definitely think we weren’t the only ones keeping secrets back then.” Mamoru said as he noticed a new couple joining the dance floor. Zoisite and Ami looked happier than they had been lately. He turned slightly so Usagi could see.

Usagi’s face broke into a large grin. “I can’t believe we never noticed back then. I wonder how close they truly were.”

“Very close if this is any indication.” Mamoru said. “I don’t remember Ami ever being that comfortable with anyone that was interested in her before.”

“She can’t even handle love notes.” Usagi shook her head. “She’s allergic.”

“We’ll have to let Zoisite know so that nothing happens accidentally.” Mamoru noted.

“Did you guys know about that?” Minako asked as her and Kunzite appeared beside them.

“Know about you two or those two?” Mamoru asked, tilting his head in the direction of Ami and Zoisite. Both he and Usagi froze as they realized that Ami and Zoisite were sharing a kiss. “Okay. We thought they had been close but I didn’t realize they were that close.”

“Haruka and Rei.” Usagi said. The four of them spun to find the two women, but didn’t have to worry. Both ladies were shocked but not attempting to attack Zoisite. Michiru had her hand on Haruka’s shoulder, but her grin and eyes indicated that she might have already known more than everyone else. Jadeite looked just as stunned as Rei did.

“Did you guys know?” Nephrite asked, approaching them with Makoto. “Because neither of us had a clue.”

“It does explain some things.” Makoto admitted.

“You guys are creating a scene that’s going to get them more attention than they want.” Setsuna said, gliding by with Hotaru following.

“Isn’t it almost time for you guys to cut the wedding cake?” Hotaru asked innocently. Usagi lit up.

“That should help get attention off of them! Ami will be horribly embarrassed if she realizes what’s going on.” Usagi pointed out. “Let’s go!”

And if Usagi later threw her bouquet right at Ami, no one was going to call her out on it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> You're welcome to find me on tumblr at thebluewater7


End file.
